


Bakery

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Eremin 7 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really bad excuse for a oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> I know it's super short but it's something at least. I just promised Marsha I'd do something for a bakery and this is it.

Armin saw the hand on the clock tick closer to one and he pulled out his phone to make sure he looked alright.

"I swear," Mikasa said with a smile, "in another life you might've been Narcissus." Armin glared at her.

"Wanting to look nice isn't comparable to the man that died cause he couldn't stop looking at himself." Armin glanced at the clock again. "Besides, your brother will be here in like five seconds." Mika groaned.

"Just ask him out! How many times do I have to tell you he doesn't come here for the cupcakes but for you!" She whacked him upside the head and he blushed.

"It's hard to believe he's even remotely interested in me." Mikasa miles and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just get up the courage and I promise he'll say yes." She said softly. Armin nodded and looked up as the bell over the door rang, announcing Eren's arrival. Mikasa announced, much louder than necessary, that she was grabbing something from the back and left Armin to tend to Eren.

They smiled at each other and Armin took Eren's order and got it together. "Hey, Armin." 

Eren started, jarring Armin from his mental peptalk. "Yes?"

"When do you get off?" Eren asked. Armin frowned.

"Um, about four... Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or go to dinner or something?" Armin turned bright red.

"I mean," Eren started again, "if you don't want to for any reason that's fine, I was just wondering." Armin nodded.

"I I'd love to." He replied. Eren grinned at him.

"Awesome." He took the bag Armin offered him. "I'll stop by then." He winked and walked off. Armin stood in a daze for a few minutes until Mikasa came back out.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"I didn't ask him, but he asked me..." Mikasa grinned.

"Great, and you said yes?"

"Of course, what else would I say?" Mikasa shrugged.

"I was just worried that you would say no out of shock." Armin frowned at her.

"You think too little of me."


End file.
